Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Valen.lluvia.danzante
Summary: Universo alterno,InuYasha es sólo una leyenda. Miroku escapa de un oscuro pasado y quiere empesar de cero. Su reencuentro con una amiga de la infancia le dará sensaciones que él creía ya muertas. Ella también ve en él la oportunidad de salir de su aldea
1. La huída

**Capítulo I: La huida.**

Luego de celebrar el comienzo de un nuevo año con su tribu en Kumamoto, una ciudad de la isla Shikoku, en Japón, Miroku se escabulló del templo del Iluminado, alejándose de los festejos, y corrió hacia su choza con lágrimas en los ojos. Al llegar, vaciló un poco, pues sabía que el calor del hogar y la comodidad de su cama evaporarían al instante sus planes para huir de la aldea esa misma noche.

Se recordó a sí mismo que había deshonrado a sus padres y a toda la tribu y que lo único que podía hacer era desaparecer, ya que seguir allí sólo causaría conflicto y dolor. Él siempre había sido un joven tranquilo y dócil, pero al cumplir los quince se había vuelto hosco, irresponsable y arrogante. Bebía demasiado, apostaba y robaba a miembros de su propia tribu y a los dieciséis había llegado incluso a matar. Tan grave era su conducta, que la gente creía que estaba poseído por un demonio y algunos habían sugerido que matasen al muchacho, para que el mal abandonase la aldea. Sus padres lo amaban demasiado y lo perdonarían con el tiempo, pero el resto de los hombres y mujeres lo miraban con desprecio y odio.

Inmerso en esos pensamientos, entró en la choza y se quitó la capa y las botas. El ruido despertó a Kyrara, un tigre de enormes dimensiones, que Miroku había salvado de unos cazadores que atacaron a su manada cuando ella tenía pocos días de vida, y que desde entonces se había convertido en su inseparable compañera. Su pelaje era negro, salvo por dos gruesas franjas color crema a la altura de sus tobillos. Su cola, también negra, se dividía en tres, cada una de ellas del mismo largo, y con las mismas franjas color crema en las puntas. Tenía en su frente un hermoso diamante azul, que brillaba cada vez que movía la cabeza.

Kyrara levantó la cabeza y al reconocer a su amo, cerró los ojos y siguió durmiendo. Miroku se paró delante del espejo y se secó las lágrimas. Su rostro era ancho y de huesos proporcionados; la nariz también ancha pero bien formada. La barbilla era cuadrada y hendida, como la de su padre, un signo de orgullo y testarudez. Sus ojos marrones brillaban por las lágrimas y transmitían una enorme sensación de paz y a la vez, de completa desolación. Miroku esperó a que su padre y su madre regresaran del templo y se fueran a dormir. Los saludó y se metió de vuelta en su choza para preparar su ropa y las cosas que se llevaría.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, se fue, seguido por Kyrara, sin siquiera mirar atrás, temeroso de volver corriendo junto a sus padres. Quería volver, sin embargo, quedándose seguiría apostando y bebiendo, y sólo incomodaría a la tribu.

Caminó sin rumbo durante horas, pero una vez lejos de la aldea, consultó su mapa. Quería atravesar el bosque antes del amanecer. "No será difícil pensó "Ya que lo he hecho algunas veces cuando era niño...con mi padre". El recuerdo de esos días tan felices y despreocupados le produjo dolor. No sabía dónde ir, pero antes de que pudiese regresar con la cabeza en alto y orgulloso de sí mismo a la aldea, debía conseguir dinero, y una posición respetable en la sociedad.

Cuando atravesó el bosque, marcó una zona en el mapa, con los ojos cerrado, dejándoselo a la suerte. Para llegar, tendrían que pasar por las Montañas Sagradas, llamadas así porque se creía que el espíritu de una sacerdotisa habitara allí. Era sólo una leyenda, pero provocaba escalofríos en todos los aldeanos que las habían atravesado, y sobrevivido para contarlo.

Miroku no sentía miedo, aunque su abuela le contó, cuando él era muy pequeño, que un hombre que se había atrevido a acampar allí, sin hacer caso de las advertencias, había sido encontrado, varias semanas después, completamente desnudo y repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez: "No te escondas InuYasha... te encontrará y morirás". Nadie sabía quién era InuYasha y de quién se estaba escondiendo, aunque según la leyenda, una joven sacerdotisa guardiana de una hermosa joya que podía conceder cualquier deseo, se había enamorado de un hanyou, un joven mitad demonio llamado InuYasha que le prometió convertirse en humano con la joya para poder casarse con ella. Otro poderoso demonio, deseoso de obtener la joya, les tendió una trampa haciéndole creer a la sacerdotisa, Rumikyo, que el hanyou la estaba utilizando, y al hanyou que la muchacha estaba fingiendo para poder matarlo. El engaño no fue descubierto y Rumikyo, herida gravemente, le lanzó una flecha directo al corazón al hanyou y se quitó la vida. Su cuerpo fue cremado junto con la joya, pero nadie pudo quitar la flecha del cuerpo de InuYasha, ya que al ser sacerdotisa, no pudo matar al demonio con una flecha llena de odio, mas lo selló contra un árbol, sumiendo en un profundo sueño del que nadie podría despertarlo. Con el tiempo, la gente se alejó del bosque, pensando que estaba encantado, y la historia de los dos jóvenes se convirtió en una leyenda muy difundida por todo Japón.

Miroku aún recordaba las palabras de su abuela. Él siempre se había asustado con esa leyenda, pero si bien no había perdido su misterio, ya no lograba asustarlo. Volvió a concentrarse en el camino, calculando cuánto tiempo le llevaría llegar hasta las montañas. Después de consultar el mapa una y otra vez, suspiró con fuerza, porque le tardaría un poco más de un mes en llegar hasta aldea, eso suponiendo que atravesara las Montañas Sagradas sin problemas.

Al caer la noche, había llegado a una aldea cuyo nombre desconocía y no se molestó en averiguar, puesto que no tenía planeado pasar mucho tiempo allí. Por el momento, sólo necesitaba un lugar donde pasar la noche. Cuando amaneció, se asustó al ver que Kyrara no estaba junto a él. Salió a la calle y vio un montón de niños agrupados alrededor de un animal herido. Miroku corrió haca ellos, reconociendo a Kyrara, y los apartó, ordenándoles que consiguieran un doctor. Los niños volvieron poco después con un hombre de unos cincuenta años, que examinó a Kyrara cuidadosamente y le dijo a Miroku que tenía un corte profundo en el lomo, pero podría curarla siempre y cuando reposara durante algunas semanas y se le aplicaran unas hierbas muy raras, que crecían en un bosque cercano a la aldea.

Así fue como Miroku se vio forzado a quedarse allí, ya que Kyrara necesitaba reposar y las hierbas para sanarla se encontraban sólo ahí. Tuvo que conseguir un trabajo para mantenerse a él y a Kyrara, y pagarle al doctor, pero no tuvo problemas con eso, porque era inteligente y muy hábil, y en un día encontró trabajo y un lugar dónde dormir. Ahorrando casi todo el dinero que ganaba, se convirtió en un partido muy conveniente y varios jefes de tribus cercanas le ofrecían a sus hijas en matrimonio ya que sus familias se enriquecerían, pero aunque su reputación en esa aldea era intachable, porque Miroku había madurado enormemente, nadie sabía nada sobre su pasado y él a nadie había contado su historia.

Miroku no había hecho muchos amigos desde su llegada, tenía a Kyrara y eso le bastaba. Aunque era educado con todos, había algo en su opaca mirada, dolor y furia reprimida, que hacía que la gente se sintiera indefensa frente a él. Además, no salía mucho de su casa, salvo para cazar y cuando regresaba dedicaba todo su tiempo a sus caballos y perros, controlando que no estuvieran lastimados.


	2. Egao

**Capítulo II: Egao**

Raramente se sentía atraído por las muchachas de la aldea, si bien coqueteaba descaradamente con todas, y sólo una de ellas logró atrapar su corazón. Miroku estaba tan enamorado, que durante el día soñaba con ella y por las noches murmuraba incesantemente su nombre. Miroku había llegado a la aldea cuando tenía dieciséis años y había permanecido allí menos de doce meses. La joven, un año menor que él, era muy inteligente y divertida, y aunque no era tan bonita como las demás, tenía una chispa de felicidad encendida en el alma, una luz que la mantenía siempre alegre, y sobretodo, conseguía que Miroku olvidara su vida pasada y el mundo que los rodeaba. Cada vez que estaban juntos, todo desaparecía y sólo estaban ellos, abrazándose, besándose, amándose...juntos. Eso era lo único que les importaba, poder estar juntos, hablando o riendo, conectados mediante fuertes lazos que resistirían cualquier cosa mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro.

El padre de Egao, así se llamaba la joven, sabía que su hija estaba enamorada, pero él ya la había prometido a otro hombre, cuando ella era sólo una bebé, y romper su promesa desataría una peligrosa enemistad entre las dos familias y era un lujo que no podía permitirse. Un mes después, el mismo día en que Miroku iba a pedir su mano, le comunicó a su hija que la boda se efectuaría y que no tenía otra opción: debía casarse.

Egao sintió como se desgarraba y sangraba por dentro. Tanto le dolía que literalmente empezó a sangrar por la nariz. Su padre la sostuvo, aterrado, cuando vio que las piernas le fallaban y caía al suelo. La recostó en su cama y allí durmió durante dos días, y era el leve latido de su corazón lo único que indicaba que seguía con vida. Miroku no dormía y se pasaba las horas sentado cerca del lecho de la joven, junto a su padre y a su familia, llorando en silencio.

Se sentía tan mal que las lágrimas salían por su cuenta, automáticamente. De pronto, Egao lanzó un sollozo y todos se acercaron a ella para ver si había despertado. Mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera, desordenada sobre la almohada, Miroku pensó "Junto a ella pasé los momentos más agradables de mi vida, si la pierdo moriré, de eso estoy seguro".

Egao despertó esa misma noche, y aunque el color había vuelto a sus mejillas, la luz que tenía dentro se había apagado para siempre. Su voz sólo era alegre cuando se dirigía a Miroku e incluso entonces era una alegría forzada. Miroku sufría por ella, sufría porque se casaría con otro y no con él, porque había perdido su felicidad, y ella también. Sufría porque las cosas nunca serían como antes.

El padre de la joven permitía que Miroku la visitara, aunque fuera sólo para oír hablar a su hija, quién lloraba todos los días y no hablaba con nadie a menos que fuera necesario. Todos en la aldea le llevaban regalos esperando que se recuperase, pero sabían la verdad: Egao había perdido su sonrisa.

Poco después, el prometido de Egao llegó a la aldea para visitarla y se encontró con una mujer muy diferente de la que había conocido. Notó cómo cada vez que ella entraba en una habitación, la atmósfera se tensaba y todos medían sus palabras cuidadosamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Egao estaba vacía por dentro, se levantaba cada mañana y afrontaba el mundo porque sabía que Miroku la necesitaba, dependía de ella, aunque estuviera en ese estado.

Por su parte, Miroku se había vuelto hosco y aborrecía estar acompañado. Se levantaba temprano por las mañanas, cuando conseguía dormir, y no volvía hasta la noche. Sólo permitía que Kyrara se le acercase, nadie más.

Cuando Egao se casó, todos menos él asistieron a la boda. Ella lo fue a ver apenas terminaron los festejos, para darle un último beso y despedirse para siempre.

Le dijo que debía irse con su marido. Por unos minutos, la noticia lo paralizó y recordó la antigua historia que le había contado su abuela, sobre Rumikyo e InuYasha. "Esta maldita mujer quiere matarme" pensó, pero sabía que no era así. Miroku le dijo que no se marchara por él, que no hacía falta porque se iría pronto.

– Eso no importa, – le contestó – porque si me quedo, todo me recordará a ti, no lo soportaría.

– Te amo Egao, te amo de verdad.– dijo él, con un hilo de voz.

– Lo sé Miroku, lo sé – susurró.

Egao se marchó dos días después, y en la aldea no se habló de otra cosa. Comentaban la palidez de su rostro, su mirada triste y ausente, su excesiva delgadez, y su andar alicaído. Egao había dejado de sonreír, pero también de llorar, como si una enorme apatía se hubiera apoderado de ella. Los aldeanos sufrían por su querida amiga, pero también por Miroku, a quién la noticia parecía haberle afectado más de lo que podía soportar.

Cuando estaba en público, le restaba importancia al asunto, se comportaba como si no hubiera sucedido y coqueteaba descaradamente con cada mujer atractiva que encontraba. A todas decía cosas hermosas y a todas gustaba, puesto que era un hombre guapo, pero sus manos eran algo traviesas y al final, atractivo o no, terminaba con varios golpes de las mujeres molestas por su descaro.

En cambio cuando se encontraba solo, se pasaba las horas sin saber qué hacer. No tenía hambre, sed o sueño. Yacía inmóvil en su lecho, imaginando el rostro de Egao junto al suyo.

Después de meditar durante algunos días, sin comer ni abandonar su cuarto, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era convertirse en monje, porque a pesar de sus errores pasados, él sabía que había cambiado y que era una mejor persona. Además, esperaba que con la ayuda del Iluminado, pudiera aguantar el dolor, cada vez más intenso, que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y alma, y no le permitía respirar.

Miroku estaba dispuesto a asumir el cargo, pero no quería vivir encerrado en un monasterio, así que juntó sus cosas, como había hecho mucho tiempo atrás cuando huía de sus padres y su pasado, preparándose para hacerlo otra vez. No tenía un destino, sólo deseaba escapar de allí, de ese lugar que tantos malos recuerdos le traía. Después de todo, no podría casarse, pero si tener hijos, y podría formar una familia en otro lugar.

De pronto, recordó la leyenda que su abuela le había contado, y supo adónde tenía que ir. Sabía que tardaría en llegar, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo si eso le aportaba paz a su alma. Luego de caminar durante días, el agua y la comida comenzaron a escasear.

Afortunadamente, según el mapa había un lago cerca. Se apresuraron para alcanzarlo antes de que anocheciera y juntaron agua suficiente para seguir el viaje. Kyrara lo seguía sin protestar, y fue de mucha ayuda, porque ahuyentaba a los depredadores que, por las noches, merodeaban cerca de su campamento.

En medio de ese arriesgado viaje Miroku se dio cuenta de lo irresponsable e ingenuo que había sido, creyendo que las cosas en el mundo (o al menos en su casa) debían hacerse a su manera, e imponiendo su voluntad ante la del resto de la gente. Recordó, muy afligido, cuán comprensivos fueron sus padres a pesar de los líos en que él los metía. En ese entonces no supo valorar el amor que le daban. Al sentir las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, mientras yacía en una cama hecha con hojas caídas de los árboles, lo comprendió y dejó su arrogancia de lado, porque él si tenía un hogar, y ahora que había madurado y ansiaba volver, podría finalmente ser feliz.

Miroku siguió su camino reflexionando sobre su conducta. Comía poco y apenas dormía, porque en sus sueños Egao y sus padres le reprochaban que los hubiera abandonado y él los veía sufrir sin poder evitarlo. Su única distracción era Kyrara, con ella se olvidaba del resto del mundo, se desconectaba totalmente.

Una mañana, Miroku se dio cuenta de que estaban caminando en círculos, y consultando su mapa, descubrió que se habían desviado de su ruta, y tendrían que encontrar una aldea rápidamente, porque no conocía ese territorio lo suficiente para pasar la noche allí, por más que Kyrara estuviera a su lado. Apuraron el paso y encontraron refugio en Fukuoka, la aldea más cercana que pudo encontrar antes de que oscureciera. La gente los miraba extrañada, un harapiento joven de diecisiete años acompañado por una loba no era muy común allí, a pesar de que Miroku vistiera una túnica negra junto con una faja violeta, característica de los monjes de la época, y llevara un báculo de oro con cuatro anillos del mismo material, colgando de la punta.


	3. Sango

**Capítulo III: Sango**

Un grupo de aldeanos lo saludó y Miroku reconoció algunos de ellos, viejos amigos de su padre. Pasó la noche en casa de un anciano muy bondadoso, que había conocido a su abuelo mucho tiempo atrás, y que, al enterarse de que Miroku era el nieto de su viejo amigo y que no tenía dónde quedarse, le ofreció de inmediato su casa. Además, pensó Miroku antes de aceptar, nadie allí conocía su pasado, y el hecho de que fuera monje hablaba a su favor.

Una vez que se hubo instalado, buscó un lugar para Kyrara, puesto que la bondad de su anfitrión tenía límite. Le consiguió una vieja cabaña que, aunque bastante descuidada, no tenía goteras ni huecos y podría dormir allí por algunas noches sin problemas. No tenía un plan todavía, sólo sabía con certeza que esa aldea no era el lugar para él, y que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo.

La mañana siguiente, mientras paseaba distraído por la aldea, se le ocurrió visitar a los antiguos amigos de su familia pero, después de reflexionar unos minutos, concluyó que si quería huir de su pasado, esa no era la mejor manera de hacerlo. Se alejó caminando distraídamente, aún sumido en sus pensamientos, y se chocó con una joven aldeana, que también distraída, no lo había visto. La muchacha, que tenía su misma edad, se disculpó y se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero Miroku, que creyó conocerla, la detuvo tomándola del brazo y le preguntó su nombre. Ella respondió que se llamaba Sango, y que jamás en su vida lo había visto, hasta que él, luego de mirarla durante un largo rato, la reconoció. Se presentó, y ella frunció el entrecejo tratando de recordar. De pronto, su semblante se iluminó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Se habían conocido cuando tenían poco más de ocho años, y solían jugar juntos cada vez que sus padres tenían que reunirse. Cuando su padre falleció, Sango se encerró en su cabaña durante días y le costó mucho superarlo. Miroku no quiso incomodarla y dejó las manos quietas, pero no sin antes lanzar miradas lascivas a su trasero.

Feliz de volver a verse, los jóvenes se pusieron de acuerdo para reunirse antes de que Miroku se marchara. Dos días después, acordaron almorzar juntos en el bosque cerca de un arroyo, donde pudiesen hablar tranquilos. Sango llevaba una canasta llena de comida en una mano y en la otra una jarra de agua, y por poco deja caer todo al suelo cuando el joven se le acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, esta vez sin poder contenerse, y deslizó una mano por su espalda hasta su trasero, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. Cuando logró separarse, estaba furiosa, sus ojos llameaban y lo hubiera asesinado de no ser por la sorpresa que se llevó al ver un enorme tigre corriendo hacia Miroku.

– ¡Miroku cuidado! – gritó – ¡Agáchate!.

Dicho esto, tomó una daga que llevaba atada al cinto, y se la arrojó. Kyrara se apartó de allí lo más rápido que pudo, pero hubiera salido lastimada de todos modos si Miroku no hubiera intervenido. Con su báculo desvió la daga, que se clavó en un árbol, y conteniendo su ira con gran esfuerzo, se dio vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara con Sango.

– ¡ Por qué demonios has hecho eso? – gritó, diciéndole adiós a sus esfuerzos por tranquilizarse – ¿Acaso eres tonta? Deja, no respondas, es obvio que sí. Kyrara es mía. Somos compañeros desde hace años ¿Y tú quieres matarla? Además¿Crees que no puedo defenderme? Dime, si un tigre gigantesco se abalanzase sobre ti para matarte¿Te quedarías ahí parada, para ver qué se siente?.

No sabía qué lo molestaba más: el hecho de que Sango hubiera querido matar a Kyrara, que después de todo, era la única compañera fiel con quién siempre podría contar, o que hubiera pensado que él necesitaba su ayuda para defenderse.

–¿De verdad me crees tan indefenso, tan estúpido?.

Sango abrió la boca para responder, pero no encontraba las palabras. Estaba perpleja, porque si bien ése era el mismo Miroku que ella recordaba, con su mal carácter y complicada personalidad, no se esperaba esa reacción. Tragó saliva y apoyó las cosas que aún cargaba en el pasto, dispuesta a disculparse, hasta que recordó el atrevimiento del monje unos momentos antes. Avanzó hacia Miroku, se acomodó el vestido y el cabello, y agarrándolo por los hombros, lo empujó de espaldas contra un árbol.

– Mira pervertido, a mi no me tratas así ¿Está claro? Y si necesitas explicaciones, aquí tengo tres: uno¡¿Cómo se supone que yo debo saber que esa cosa no quería matarte! Dos, Mi intención era salvarte la vida, por si lo has olvidado, y no lo sé... tal vez son ideas mías¡Pero me parece que eso cuenta! Tres, no soy ni tu hermana ni tu hija y no te he faltado el respeto, así que o te calmas o te destrozo la cara ¿Cuál eliges? – vociferó a todo pulmón Sango, empujándolo tan fuerte que su silueta estaba quedando marcada en la corteza del árbol.

Esta vez, fue Miroku el que tragó saliva, y muy lentamente tomó las manos de Sango, clavadas en sus hombros, y las alejó de su cara, por las dudas. Había olvidado lo peligrosa que era cuando estaba realmente enojada, y no quería un recordatorio permanente. Le acarició el pelo, y no pudo evitar reír, recordando cómo peleaban cuando eran niños. Se miraron durante un rato, hasta que Kyrara juzgó oportuno intervenir. Lamió la mano de Sango, y Miroku comenzó a reír aún más fuerte, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, hasta que logró calmarse, y se sentaron a comer. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se descargaba de esa forma, y se sintió un poco aliviado. Sango siempre conseguía hacerlo reír y disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. Él le contó que había huido de su aldea, pero no le dio muchas explicaciones, y Sango entendió la indirecta. Por su parte, ella le contó que se había casado hacía tres años, pero su esposo había fallecido hacía apenas unos días, y que estaba viviendo en case de la familia de su marido, hasta conseguir una propia. Sin embargo, cambió de tema enseguida, ya que hablar de ello le producía dolor.

Una tarde, decidió ir al mercado, y luego pasar a visitarla. Cuando llegó, vio un montón de gente reunida en la puerta de la casa de Sango. Oía mujeres y hombres gritando, pero no podía ver lo que sucedía. Finalmente, se abrió camino entre la gente, y la escena que vio lo inmovilizó. Una enorme mujer sacaba maletas de la casa, y gritaba cosas horribles a una joven morena, que lloraba arrodillada junto a las maletas. Miroku no sabía quién era, ya que el cabello le cubría el rostro.

Sango estaba lloraba desconsoladamente, sentía las lágrimas en sus mejillas, y recordó que su padre le había enseñado, cuando era muy pequeña, que sólo los débiles lloraban. Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo ahuyentar el recuerdo. "Francamente, no me importa si me ven llorar, ya no me queda nada, y perder mi dignidad también no cambiará las cosas" pensó. En ese momento, se dio cuanta de que sus cosas aún estaban en el suelo y comenzó a recogerlas. La joven se esforzaba por ordenar todo, pero su suegra, Azuza, seguía arrojando su ropa por los aires, vociferando que era una traidora y que había traído desgracia a la familia. Sango no intentaba defenderse, "Razonar con esta mujer es imposible...Tal vez cuando se calle podré explicárselo" pensó, pero sabía que no era así. Esa familia nunca la había querido, y nada de lo que ella dijera podía cambiar eso.

De pronto, reconoció un rostro entre la multitud. Miroku la miraba horrorizado. "Era de esperarse" pensó Sango "que esté sorprendido, después de cómo reaccioné con él en el bosque, seguro lo asombra que me deje tratar así... Si tan sólo supiera que por su culpa estoy metida en este embrollo... ¡Dios mío¿Qué voy a hacer?" .

Él se le acercó, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, y la ayudó a levantarse. Podía sentir como las rodillas de la muchacha temblaban, y se preguntó por qué. Le dijo que lo esperara en casa del anciano y que llevara sus cosas con ella, ya que en ese lugar aparentemente no la apreciaban mucho. Ella asintió y se fue velozmente, cargando sus bolsos con algo de dificultad. Miroku esperó que se alejara lo suficiente, y dio media vuelta para quedar justo en frente de la horrible y enorme mujer que estaba gritándole a Sango.

– ¡Escúcheme bien mujer, porque no lo diré dos veces! – comenzó, utilizando un tono bastante agresivo, reprimiendo las ganas de golpearla – Es usted un grosero e insensible monstruo, y el hecho de haber nacido no implica que deba ir complicándole la vida a los demás ¿Me oye?. – al ver que la mujer le iba a responder, la calló con un gesto de la mano, y agregó, mucho más calmado – Así que como la vea cerca de Sango otra vez, quedará usted estampada en un pared, y espero que entienda que no bromeo.

La mujer se infló aún más, ofendida, y murmuró que sus hijos llegarían pronto y que tendría que vérselas con ellos. Miroku levantó una ceja, divertido por la amenaza de la mujer, y viendo que ésta no pensaba disculparse, se aclaró la garganta y se le acercó aún más.

– Señora, no me obligue a lastimarla, porque no tengo ningún inconveniente en remodelarle la cara a usted y a sus hijos. Ahora¡Quítese de mi camino!

Dicho esto, Miroku se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, porque no tenía ganas de comenzar una pelea con una anciana a menos que fuera necesario. Fue a buscar a Sango, y la encontró en su recámara, desempacando. No sabía si hablar sobre lo sucedido era una buena idea, así que se limitó a abrazarla fuertemente, y garantizarle que todo saldría bien.

Trató de consolarla y cuando se hubo más o menos calmado, le contó entre sollozos que su suegra nunca la había querido en su casa y que le atribuía la muerte de su hijo, y la había encontrado la excusa perfecta para echarla cuando unos aldeanos la vieron sola en medio del bosque con un hombre, y le fueron con el chisme. Ahora no tenía ningún lugar adonde ir. Miroku le preguntó cuándo había fallecido su esposo y si no tenía familia con quién quedarse, pero ella meneó lentamente la cabeza y le dijo que su marido había muerto pocos días atrás y que toda su familia se había mudado a otra aldea, cuyo nombre no podía recordar, porque no estaban de acuerdo con su matrimonio y habían perdido todo contacto. Conmovido por su triste historia, le ofreció que se quedara con él en casa del amable anciano, hasta que encontrase un lugar adonde ir.

Ella aceptó gustosa y una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro; era la primera vez que sonreía así desde la muerte de su esposo. Miroku la acompañó a recoger sus cosas y la ayudó a instalarse. Sango estaba muy agradecida, pero aún no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Miroku y ella pasaban horas buscando una solución, hasta que Sango le preguntó si lo podía acompañar. No le preocupaba viajar sola con él, porque Miroku era un monje y no se aprovecharía de ella... Aunque comenzaba a tener sus dudas. Él argumentó que ella ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, pero no consiguió disuadirla. Ante su testarudez e insistencia, finalmente cedió y le permitió acompañarlo.

Emprendieron el viaje al día siguiente, y Miroku encontró en Sango una excelente compañera; le hacía reír y él a ella. Al cabo de una semana, se conocían más que nadie. Con el pasar de cada día, Miroku deseaba que ese viaje no terminara nunca, y que estuviesen solos por siempre, si bien sabía que eso no era posible.

Una mañana, mientras Sango se bañaba en un río que Kyrara había descubierto pocas horas antes, y él esperaba sentado de espaldas a ella que terminase y se vistiera, tentado de espiarla, comenzaron a hablar de sus padres y su hogar. Ella sabía que él había huido de su casa, pero no por qué, y lo tomó por sorpresa que se lo preguntara. Lo invadió un remolino de sensaciones, angustia, odio y temor, se alteró mucho pero intentó calmarse para no asustarla, aunque su voz reflejaba el dolor que le causaba recordar.

–Me... marché de casa hace mucho tiempo – balbuceó torpemente, aún sin darse vuelta – y de todos modos no es algo que te incumba Sango.

Ella se ruborizó y Kyrara gruñó ligeramente, porque notaba la tensión en el ambiente. Sango se vistió rápidamente y se le acercó con la mirada baja.

– No quise incomodarte Miroku... Lo lamento mucho. – susurró – Pero no deberías cargar con todo eso tú solo ¿No te sentirías mejor si lo compartieras con alguien? Yo ya te conté mi historia y... Y compartirla contigo me alivió mucho.

– Yo era otra persona cuando escapé, una mala persona. No respetaba a mis padres y prácticamente destrocé la reputación de mi tribu. Ahora he madurado, pero no estoy listo para hablar sobre mi pasado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, leannnn! con el tiempo mejora, se los juro! (cara de escritora desesperada) ok, lo admito, no soy j.k.rowling, pero trato!


	4. Ofensas y Discusiones

**Capítulo IV: Ofensas y discusiones**

Sango suspiró y ambos se pusieron en marcha. Miroku caminaba cada vez más rápido, para alejarse de ella y de Kyrara. Kyrara veía sufrir a su amo, y la pena de la joven, así que se detuvo, resuelta a no avanzar ni un centímetro hasta que alguno de los dos se disculpara con el otro y resolvieran sus problemas, después de todo, alguien tenía que dar el primer paso.

Miroku siguió caminando solo por un trecho, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ni Kyrara ni Sango lo seguían. Vio que los ojos de la joven estaban húmedos, y sintió una punzada de remordimiento. Se les acercó y decidió que acampar allí no sería una mala idea.

Esa noche, se sentaron junto al fuego y Sango fue la primera en hablar.

– No tienes porqué actuar así, Miroku. Si hay algo que te molesta, puedes decírmelo, pero si no confías en mí, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Ya me disculpé por incomodarte, y francamente tu actitud es muy infantil .

– ¿Infantil? Hazme un favor y piensa las cosas antes de decirlas, aquí la chiquilla eres tú¡y nadie más! Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a dormir ¡Buenas noches!. – vociferó Miroku, dando por terminada la conversación.

Se tapó con una abrigada manta y se dispuso a dormir. Sango estaba furiosa, abrió la boca varias veces para responderle, pero no encontraba las palabras, porque nadie le había hablado así en mucho tiempo. Decidió olvidarlo e irse a dormir, pero después de dar vueltas durante media hora, sacudió a Miroku hasta despertarlo y le dijo a gritos que no volviera a hablarle de ese modo nunca más, si no quería terminar con un ojo morado y varios huesos rotos. Miroku, al oír estas palabras, despertó de inmediato. Sango lo estaba agarrando del cuello de la sotana y lo sacudía violentamente. Él no la había imaginado capaz de reaccionar así, y lo divirtió verla tan enojada, aunque por su propio bien, no se lo dijo. El escándalo despertó a Kyrara, que se limitó a gruñir una o dos veces antes de dormirse otra vez.

Cuando despertó, Sango se encontró sola en el bosque, el fuego estaba apagado y las cosas de Miroku habían desaparecido. Antes de entrar en pánico, juntó sus cosas y lo fue a buscar, rogando por que estuviera bañándose en algún arroyo cercano. Al no encontrarlo, se asustó mucho porque ella no tenía idea de cómo sobrevivir sola en el bosque. No quería llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, el miedo se acumulaba en su corazón y no sabía cómo mantenerse calmada. De repente, escuchó a Miroku gritar su nombre, y siguió el sonido de su voz, que nunca antes le había parecido tan hermosa, hasta donde se encontraban él y Kyrara. Fue corriendo hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazó fuertemente, hasta que Miroku logró quitársela de encima. Ella se calmó y lo miró a los ojos, respiró profundo, y le dio una bofetada.

– Eso es por dejarme aquí sola¡Inconsciente! – exclamó furiosa – Y que ni se te ocurra hacerlo otra vez¡Casi muero del susto!.

Miroku estaba verdaderamente sorprendido, no entendía como esa mujer podía ser tan dulce, y de repente volverse molesta e irritante. Le respondió que había ido a dar un paseo y que se había alterado por nada. Lo que no le dijo fue que él también se había asustado cuando regresó y no la encontró en el campamento. Sango hizo caso omiso de su respuesta y fue a darse un baño, acompañada por Kyrara.

Mientras esperaba que volviera, Miroku se entretuvo imaginándola indefensa, perdida en el medio del bosque, siendo atacada por algún animal salvaje. Le causó gracia al principio, pero cuando se le pasó el enojo, el sólo pensar que algo pudiera lastimarla y que él no estuviera allí para defenderla lo enfureció.

Sango volvió media hora después, y cuando se le acercó, Miroku sintió el olor a jazmín de su cabello. La miró más atentamente y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que Sango era mucho más hermosa que Egao y que ninguna otra mujer que él hubiera conocido. Su larga cabellera, dorada como el sol, estaba recogida en un moño en la nuca, y llevaba un gastado vestido azul marino que acentuaba las curvas de su cuerpo. Miroku contempló su rostro, de rasgos finamente esculpidos y grandes ojos verdes. La joven poseía un aire de misterio que llamaba la atención y una fuerza que se intuía desde lejos. Ella, a su vez, también lo observaba detenidamente. Sintió que se perdía en sus profundos ojos marrones, firmes y agudamente perceptivos, llenos de una sabiduría que el joven no sabía que poseía. El cabello oscuro caía suavemente ondulado desde una frente ancha, y las manos, eran manos de palmas grandes pero no carnosas, los dedos largos pero romos en las puntas, las manos de un hombre que podía combinar la prudencia con la acción impetuosa, aunque raramente, muy raramente, lo demostrara.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron durante largo rato. Ambos se sentían inexplicablemente atraídos el uno por el otro. Sango no podía apartarse, no quería apartarse, y Miroku quería besarla y hacerla suya, y apenas podía controlarse. De repente, como despertando de un profundo y confuso sueño, Sango se apartó sonrojada. Desde la muerte de su marido, no había creído posible sentir lo mismo por otro hombre, aunque con Miroku era diferente, porque si bien no era amor lo que sentía, tampoco era puramente deseo.

Miroku también estaba sorprendido de sus sentimientos. Las heridas que el matrimonio de Egao había provocado aún estaban abiertas, y sabía que involucrarse con alguien tan pronto sólo traería problemas. Aún así, no podía restarle importancia a lo que había sucedido con Sango, porque la joven se había convertido en una muy buena amiga, y por nada en el mudo quería herir sus sentimientos.

Evitaron mirarse directamente a los ojos durante el resto del día, hasta que Miroku no tuvo más remedio que hablar, para decirle a Sango que se quedarían allí un día más, y luego partirían hacia Saga, una aldea no muy lejana que Miroku siempre había querido visitar. Sango murmuró una respuesta inaudible, se dio vuelta y se acostó, aunque sabía que lo sucedido esa mañana la mantendría despierta durante toda la noche. Miroku, por su parte, se durmió enseguida, y con la consciencia limpia, ya que había decidido olvidar el incidente.

El día siguiente, Miroku se levantó descansado, mientras que Sango apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Cuando Miroku quiso saber por qué, Sango le lanzó una mirada asesina y le gritó que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos. Él le respondió, también gritando, que era sólo una niña malcriada y que no se atreviera a darle órdenes. Sango levantó la mano para abofetearlo, pero Miroku fue más rápido y la agarró fuertemente por las muñecas, inmovilizándola frente a él. Sango se enfureció y quiso zafarse, pero notó que Miroku no la soltaba. Lo miró a los ojos y lo que vio la asustó. Miroku la deseaba, pero sólo eso. En su mirada había deseo, no había amor, y Sango no estaba dispuesta a ceder ni un ápice, hasta que él fuera capaz de entregarse en cuerpo y alma. Miroku parecía no haberse percatado, y acercaba su cara cada vez más a la de Sango. No pudiendo contenerse, la besó apasionadamente, Sango tardó en reaccionar, no quería rendirse y dejarse llevar, pero no podía separarse de él, como si estuvieran unidos por lazos invisibles que impedían que ella lo rechazase, que se negara. Miroku no estaba tan desorientado como ella. Sabía que la deseaba, pero había algo más, un sentimiento que no podía definir. "¿Será amor?" pensó, pero enseguida lo descartó, porque nunca había sentido eso por Egao y, sin embargo, la había amado mucho. Al pensar en ella, se detuvo y tomó conciencia de la situación. Se alejó de Sango lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de disculparse, pero comenzó a tartamudear y no se entendió nada de lo que dijo. Sango, por su parte, estaba avergonzada de no haberse separado antes, de haber cedido. El beso no fue lo que la alarmó, porque después de todo no era más que eso, pero sí lo que había despertado. Sintió renacer una sensación que ella creía muerta hace tiempo, incluso antes de encontrarse con Miroku en Fukuoka. El sólo pensarlo la asustó y no le pareció oportuno permitir que Miroku la besara cuando y donde quisiera. Se le acercó con paso decidido, y el joven, que ya veía venir una bofetada, retrocedió lanzándole una mirada atemorizada, como rogándole con los ojos que no lo golpera. Sango lo reconsideró, y se limitó a levantar el puño, amenazante, y jurarle que si se propasaba otra vez con ella, no tendría piedad y una bofetada sería el menor de los males.

Miroku rió, divertido, pero en seguida su semblante se tornó serio, porque si bien él era muy fuerte, Sango también lo era, y si seguía provocándola, más allá de las amenazas, probablemente terminaría con un ojo morado. Sango dio media vuelta, aún enojada, y fue a sentarse junto al arroyo, refunfuñando para sí. Cuando Miroku se disponía a seguirla, Kyrara se interpuso, bloqueándole el camino.

– ¿Qué demonios sucede con todo el mundo! – vociferó, agitando los brazos – Haré lo que me plazca, Kyrara, así que apártate de ahí.

Kyrara gruñó y le mostró los dientes, pero lo dejó pasar de todos modos. Miroku se sentó junto a Sango, y observó el agua correr.

– Me gustas – dijo de pronto.

Sango lo miró sorprendida. Esperó que dijese alguna otra cosa, pero al ver que Miroku callaba, se sonrojó y no supo cómo cortar ese incómodo silencio, que se había apoderado de ellos, pero no quería irse.

– No digas tonterías, – logró balbucear al fin – sabes bien que eso no es verdad. Eres un mentiroso y un atrevido. Como vuelvas a tocarme, lo lamentarás ¡Te lo advierto!.

Miroku se quedó sin palabras, hasta que gruñó y le dijo que se preparase para partir, y que si lo hacía esperar, terminaría sola en medio del bosque. Ella lanzó una carcajada, y regresó al campamento a ordenar sus cosas. Miroku siguió mirando el agua apesadumbrado "¿Por qué no me cree¡Me gusta de verdad¡Bah! Mujeres... ¿Quién las entiende?" pensó, sonriendo amargamente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, ahora me esperan,. q puse 4 caps en un día y estoy cansada! denme un respiro y lo actualizo!


End file.
